1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope insertion direction detecting device for detecting an insertion direction of an endoscope and an endoscope insertion direction detecting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Endoscopes have recently been in wide use in the field of medicine. In an endoscopic examination which is performed by inserting an insertion portion of an endoscope into a body cavity, smooth insertion into an intricately curved part such as a large intestine may require a lot of skill.
For the reason, a configuration which enables even an inexperienced surgeon to easily insert an insertion portion can reduce time required for an endoscopic examination and offers major benefits.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-167010 as a first conventional example discloses an endoscope insertion direction detecting device including pixel extraction means for extracting a pixel with a predetermined density value, such as a halation relating to detection of an endoscope insertion direction or a luminal structure, from an endoscope image. The first conventional example determines an endoscope insertion direction on the basis of an extraction result.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-93328 as a second conventional example discloses an endoscope insertion direction detecting device and an endoscope insertion direction detecting method for determining a direction in which an insertion portion of an endoscope is to be inserted by detecting a light-dark direction in an endoscope image.